1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing techniques and more particularly relates to an improved method for providing spelling assistance for compound words.
2. Related Applications
V. R. Bass, et al., "Compound Word Spelling Verification," Ser. No. 664,183, filed Oct. 24, 1984, assigned to IBM Corporation, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,851.
V. R. Bass, et al., "Compound Word Suitability for Spelling Verification," Ser. No. 664,184, filed Oct. 24, 1984, assigned to IBM Corporation, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,571.
R. A. Frisch and A. Zamora, "Method for Verifying Spelling of Compound Words," Ser. No. 025,041, filed Mar. 12, 1987, assigned to IBM Corporation, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,617.
The disclosure of each of the above cited patent applications is incorporated herein by reference to serve as a background for the invention disclosed herein.